Niño, Niño
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Él ya no era un niño, por eso no necesitaba nada de aquello... aunque cierto chico de ojos azules no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Un detalle podía hacer la diferencia


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, Shota, Pj´s OC -espero que no-, ideas sin terminar y exageradas  
_

******Aclaraciones**: - _Estados Unidos tiene 10 años y México 11 años_

_No sé, esto es algo que se me ocurrió gracias a la celebración del día de ayer, una cosa rara llamada "El Día del Niño" xDU Traté de imaginar una situación cómica de base, algo ligero y lindo... que terminó en esto con tintes de tragedia, ¡¿por qué?! xDU En fin, lamento si les llega a parecer exagerado, pero me divertí mucho creándolo y escuchando musiquilla dramática para ponerme de humor xDDD_

_Por cierto, precisamente por la celebración mi madre me compró un helado especial y me dio una felicitación, ¡y ya tengo cofcof más de 20 años cof cof xDDD Mi niño interno se emocionó, vaya xDD_

_Gracias. Owari~_

* * *

**_"Niño, Niño"_  
**

* * *

Él no necesitaba esas cosas

-¿Ahora nos subimos a ese juego?

-¡No, al otro!

-Vamos, no se preocupen, ¡podrán subirse a todos!

No, no, no necesitaba ninguna, ¡nada de nada!

-¡Las hamburguesas saben muy bien!

-¿También les gustaría un hot dog?

-¡Con mucha mayonesa y kétchup!

Además, no era como si le gustaran, ¡no, no! Al contrario: tenía ganas de patearle en la entrepierna al tonto payaso que se la pasaba pitando con su silbato, ¡de reventar el dragón de aire a mitad de patio! También de aventarle piedras a los sujetos en botarga y de liberar a los ratones en el salón de Biología para que aterrorizaran a las señoras

_No tenía sentido_

Simplemente no le podía encontrar la diversión a esos juegos mecánicos, a los retos de habilidad, a los globos, a los mimos o a esa comida que sabía a puro aceite

Sí, estaba muchísimo mejor donde se hallaba: encima de la rama de un árbol, lo suficientemente alejado de cualquier curioso y cerca de la zona de ataque… pero si le preguntaban, todo hubiera sido mejor si la maestra no lo hubiese obligado a asistir a ese festival, ¡qué tontería!

_Celebrar algo tan estúpido como el Día del Niño no tenía sentido_

-Mami, ¡cómprame un helado de color rosa!

-¡Yo quiero un algodón de azúcar!

-Si comen tantos dulces podrían darles pesadillas

-¡Pero tú estarás para alejar a los monstruos!

Entrecerró la mirada

Qué derroche de dinero tan lamentable, ¡lo hubieran usado para mejorar la biblioteca o sustituir las bancas rotas de su salón! Por lo menos en ampliar el menú de la cafetería, ¡no en una patraña como esa!

¿Juegos? ¿Globos? ¿Inflables? ¡¿Y para qué?! Para que la tanda de sus compañeros tontos se la pasaran corriendo como posesos mediocres, ¡niños, eso eran! ¡Una bola de niños babosos que se ponían felices con esa basura de comida y por juegos mal pagados!

¿Quién podría ponerse feliz con algo así? Vaya que encontraban los pretextos para perder el tiempo

_"-Antonio_

_-¿Hm?_

_-En la escuela van a celebrar un festival por el 30 de abril_

_-¿Por qué?_"

Bueno, si iban a organizar cosas como esa, ¡pues cada quien por su lado! Es decir, si su profesora no se hubiese puesto tan terca con una asistencia "_por compañerismo que le haría bien a su comportamiento travieso_", jamás se hubiera ido a parar a la escuela en tal ocasión, ¡tenía mejores tonterías en qué gastar el día! Como en adelantar su tarea, jugar futbol en el Barrio Sur con sus amigos, o sólo irse al centro a explorar esas calles torcidas y solitarias donde el ladrido de un perro siempre hacía eco

Total, no sería la primera vez, porque a sus 11 años ya había vivido y visto de todo, ¡no sentía ningún miedo a nada! Menos a desaparecer de la escena escolar y ocuparse de aventuras intrépidas que se concebían únicamente en su imaginación

Ventajas de gozar de una libertad que Carriedo le otorgaba sin problema… que según los reportes que le ponía la maestra en sus boletas pasaban por "descuido", "desinterés" y "desapego"

Debía sacarle algún provecho al no importarle para nada al de ojos verdes

_"-Es… es el Día del Niño_

_-Vaya – dejó su libro un momento - ¿Significa que tienes que cooperar con dinero?_

_-La escuela lo pondrá todo_

_-Si es así, entonces no tiene que ver conmigo – regresó la vista a las letras – Sólo no me causes problemas_

_-En realidad… la profesora dice que los padres… bueno, que los tutores pueden ir_

_-¿Eh? – curveó los labios de lado, de aquella manera que le arrancaba escalofrío - ¿Intentas decirme algo en especial, Alejandro?"_

Encontraba muchísimo más divertido perderse en la ciudad, conocer sitios que ninguno de sus amigos pensaría en acudir, hablar con personas que llegaban a compartir un pedazo de cartón para calentarse, o a escuchar anécdotas que podrían ser las de un loco, un drogadicto, una prostituta o un mendigo que no le debía nada a la vida

Era interesante saltar en los charcos estancados de las calles sin pavimentar que meterse en un castillo de juguete; despertaba su curiosidad mirar los puestos ambulantes que ocupaban media acera que observar un carrito de helados; le gustaba cantar junto a los artistas de las esquinas tonadas de rock que moverse al ritmo de la música infantil de Mickey Mouse

Él ya no era un niño, por eso no le tenían que gustar las mismas cosas que a los niños

_"-¿Alec?_

_-No…_

_-Me alegra, porque no tengo tiempo –se levantó – Soy un hombre ocupado, ¿sabes?_

_-Lo sé…_

_-Y también eres consciente de que no me importa, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí…_

_-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: sólo quiero que la escuela tenga la disciplina suficiente para que te obligue cumplir con un promedio decente –sonrió amablemente- Fuera de eso me tiene sin cuidado"_

Cierto, cierto, ¡ya no era un mocoso que necesitaba de colores vistosos, peluches y juegos para ser feliz! ¡No tenía que comer cosas que no le gustaban, y menos convivir con personas que no le agradaban! ¡Eso hacían los niños que no tenían más opción que obedecer a sus padres, o que se dejaban engañar por caricaturas tontas!

No quería nada de eso, ¡nada! ¡Él ya podía seguir su propio camino porque ya no era alguien al que debían cuidar o poner atención! ¡No necesitaba diversión, dulces, globos o chocolates! ¡Tampoco amigos, consejos o alguien que se preocupara por él!

Ya era grande, ¡ya era grande! Y alguien grande podía seguir su vida solo

-Mami, ¿dónde está papi?

_"-Antonio, ¿dónde está mi papá?"_

-Llevó a tu hermano a saludar a Goofy

_"-No tienes uno"_

-¿Quién es Goofy?

_"-¿Por qué estoy contigo?"_

-Es un perro con un pequeño sombrero verde, ¡mira, ahí está!

_"-Porque te adopté, así que eso me convierte en tu tutor, un asesor, ¡tú Jefazo!"_

-¡Mouh, yo también quiero ir!

_"-¿Por qué hiciste algo así?"_

-Ahora los alcanzamos

_"-Digamos que necesito dejar mi huella a través de alguien"_

-¿No podemos hacerlo ya?

_"-¿Entonces me quieres?_"

-Esperemos sólo un poco más. No tardarán

_"-Sabes que no"_

¡Ya no era un niño! Por eso no tenía qué celebrar algo tanto estúpido como ese 30 de abril

No tenía que jugar, ni alegrarse, ni nada de nada, ¡ni siquiera debería estar ahí presenciando tantas tonterías! Como el que todos sus compañeros se divertían con otros amigos y con sus familiares invitados, con sus madres y padres, ¡jah, qué hipócritas! ¡¿En verdad podían fingir que les importaban sus hijos al grado de inventarse una fiesta así?!

Él no necesitaba algo como eso, no lo quería… y no lo obtendría aunque fuese así

_"-¿Podrías ayudarme con mi tarea?_

_-No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo en eso"_

¡Estaba muchísimo mejor solo!

_"-No vas a llorar, ¿cierto?_

_-No_

_-No puedes ser tan inútil como para hacerlo, sería patético_

_-No lo soy"_

Si fuera un niño quizá se sentiría triste, ¡pero como no lo era, todo estaría bien!

_"-No tienes a nadie, Alejandro_

_-Lo sé"_

¡S-Sí, esa era la verdad! Ya era grande, ¡mucho! ¡Tanto que se paseaba cerca de los reclusorios y tenía conocidos cerca de los grandes mercados del centro! Ya hasta estaba aprendiendo a fumar, y dentro de poco, finalmente lo dejarían ver esas peleas callejeras en que se ganaba mucho dinero

Estaba muy bien solo. Estaba muy bien sin que nadie lo notara. Estaba muy bien sin que alguien lo considerara un niño y sin que alguien le enseñara cómo era gozar de una infancia que ya no tenía

¡La vida de grande era más divertida e interesante! Le gustaba así y no la cambiaría por nada

-¡Por nada! –se repitió en voz alta sonriendo con un poco de trabajo – Y como ya cumplí con venir, significa que ya puedo irme, ¡nadie lo sabrá!

Nadie lo sabría porque a nadie le importaba, ¡a-así era la vida de un adulto, ¿no?! E-Era un pequeño precio a pagar por tantas aventuras que le esperaban

_"-Es más sencillo fingir que no duele"_

Ya no era un niño, ¡ya no era un niño!

-C-Creo que hoy iré con Iván – se talló los ojos con insistencia, ¡s-seguro que le entró una basurita! – A esta hora ya debió salir de la escuela y se supone que Yekaterina y Natasha no estarían en casa para molestarlo

Bajó del árbol con cuidado y rapidez, sintiendo aún la molestia en sus parpados, ¡tonta comezón! Cuando llegara al suelo, seguro que…

**CRASH**

Demasiado tarde identificó el sonido que llenó sus oídos: la rama de la que se sostenía se había roto

Vio el cielo, vio el verde de las hojas… y de repente se encontró cara a cara con el suelo, a centímetros de estamparse dolorosamente

Genial, otra cicatriz que presumir en el fututo

…

Y sí, su cuerpo se llenó de la sensación de caída… que no fue acompañada de dolor, al contrario

Vaya, no sabía que el césped podía ser tan suave, no _así_ de suave y que tenía la capacidad para quejarse por el golpe

… un segundo, ¡el césped no podía quejarse porque era físicamente imposible!

Se levantó lo suficiente para ver sobre qué cayó… y ahí estaba ese rostro blanco en el que se dibujaba una graciosa mueca de mareo enmarcado por un cabello rubio oscuro y unas pupilas azul cielo ahora en espiral

-¡Mierda! – terminó de ponerse en pie, esperando que no se le inculpara por el asesinato, ¡se supone pisaría la prisión por primera vez a los 14 años, no a los 11! – ¡Alfred, de una vez te digo que fue tu culpa que cayera encima de ti! Porque lo mío sólo fue gravedad, no tuve nada que ver en eso

El susodicho, quien traía una bonita camiseta con el escudo del Capitán América, se sentó muy despacio mientras se sobaba la cabeza, ¡Bien, no murió!

… bueno, eso era realmente una lástima

-¡Me dolió! – hizo un gracioso puchero para luego sonreír mostrando la blanca dentadura - _¡But I save you! ¡I´m a hero!_

-¿De qué hablas? – se sacudió la parte trasera de su pantalón, ¡tanto tiempo sentado en la rama debía traer consecuencias! – Fue coincidencia, simple coincidencia

-¡No es cierto! – agitó los brazos - ¡Vi que ibas bajando y pensé _"-Oh, no, Alex está por caer, ¡debo salvarlo!"_!

-Y por eso preferiste sufrir un golpe mortal en vez de ocuparte de tus asuntos –suspiró con cansancio. Alfred era el más infantil de todas las personas que conocía–Luego dicen que yo soy el pendejo

-¡Era mi deber, porque soy el héroe!

Lo miró con mayor detenimiento

Jones siempre era muy alegre, muy seguro de sí mismo, demasiado enérgico y lleno de ideas tontas que hacían reír a todos durante los recesos

Tenía calificaciones muy buenas, amigos por montones y lleno de alabanzas de los profesores; poseía los juguetes más bonitos y modernos en venta, le fascinaban los cómics y hasta tenía una chamarra de aviador que un tío suyo le regaló durante su fiesta pomposa de cumpleaños

Observó que junto a los globos de colores estaban sus padres: su mamá era blanca, con grandes ojos azules, cabello corto rizado y una enorme sonrisa amorosa y graciosa; su papá tenía el cabello castaño y ojos verdes alegres y brillosos, siempre dispuesto a cumplir los caprichos de Alfred y a acompañarlo en todas las aventuras que su extraña mente formulara

Era un niño

-¿Estás bien, Alex? –se levantó de un salto - ¿No te lastimaste?

Un niño que lo tenía todo: juguetes, videojuegos, libros de cuentos, mascotas, amigos, familia, padres… un mocoso que a sus 10 años tenía la seguridad de que el mundo era un lugar fascinante y estupendo

Alguien que vivía alegremente la rutina de su hogar, de los juegos y de la escuela, con deseos de ir al espacio, viajar a Marte o tener súper poderes

-Claro – se rascó la cabeza, cansado - ¿Y tú? –preguntó por educación- Después de todo, fuiste el que recibió todo el peso

No sabía nada, porque era un niño mimado y pesado que no conocía la verdadera vida

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Sólo un rasguño y ya! – se le acercó con gran confianza - ¡Y no me duele nada!

-Bien por ti

-¡Pero quería decirte otra cosa!

Él ya no era un niño, ¡ya no era un niño! Y-Ya no…

-¡Es que no es justo que te la pases todo el día en esa rama! ¡No es divertido cuando hay tantas cosas qué hacer! ¡Así que quería que…!

…

… cambió su gesto a uno sorprendido, quizá serio… preocupado

_"-No tienes a nadie, Alejandro_

_-Lo sé… y no lo necesito_

_-Bien dicho"_

-¿Qué? – preguntó un tanto hastiado, aunque con naturalidad - ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Tardó más en terminar la pregunta que darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido

Alfred colocó las manos tras su espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras ocultaba el rostro en el hueco de su cuello

No notó que ese estadounidense medía lo mismo que él, o tal vez un poco más; no se percató de su olor a vainilla y pino, o el aroma a ligera miel con naranja que seguramente venía de su shampoo con envase de osito; no le puso atención a su suavidad, a la irónica firmeza que ya comenzaba a tener su pecho, o a la calidez de un gesto tan espontaneo

Sólo pensó en que lo odió

Odió ese contacto porque lo hizo sentir como un niño solitario y triste que sólo quería que alguien lo abrazara

-¡Quítate! – se impulsó con sus hombros y logró liberarse, retrocediendo un par de pasos agresivamente - ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

Jones no cambió su mirada, aunque un brillo extraño se adhirió a ella

-¿Por qué estás triste?

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un tonto que quiere llorar como maricón?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Estás triste, lo sé! ¡Se te nota!

-Tanta ingesta de azúcar ya te pudrió el cerebro – le enseñó el dedo medio, seguro de que el otro no había entendido la ofensa - ¡Piensa lo que quieras, pero nunca en tu puta vida me vuelvas a tocar!

-¿Y por qué no? ¡Quería animarte! ¡Eso es lo que debo hacer!

-Jah, pues lo siento mucho, pero no necesito ningún héroe

-¡No es por eso!

-¿No? – sonrió con burla – Jah, pues entonces dígame por qué, Mister Jones

-¡Porque soy tu amigo!

No necesitaba el cariño de nadie

-¡Ven, no te quedes solo! – se le acercó un poco, despacio - ¡Podemos jugar en el castillo inflable, o a los dardos! Comeremos hot dogs y después competiremos en el concurso de los sacos, ¡mi papá nos ayudará y…!

-No molestes – se dio media vuelta, sin intenciones de seguir escuchando

No necesitaba el cariño de nadie, menos de alguien como Alfred que le restregaba todo lo que no podía tener

-¿T-Te vas?

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí

-¡Al menos llévate esto! – le extendió una paleta redonda y llena de colores en espiral – Te gustan los dulces, ¿cierto?

Observó de reojo lo ofrecido

No le gustaban porque eran cosas que sólo un mocoso desearía

… pero… por otro lado…

…

Suspiró de nueva cuenta

-No demasiado – lo tomó con lentitud, casi en cámara lenta – Aunque… a veces están bien

La sonrisa animada del contrario casi le hizo imitarlo

Casi

-¡Claro que están bien! ¡Esa en especial tiene un sabor muy bueno! – aun con la curvatura de labios, sus mejillas se pintaron de un bonito rojo – La guardé especialmente para ti

Suficiente

Con un ligero cabeceo agradeció el detalle… o algo así

Terminó de girar y caminó en dirección contraria a todo el escándalo de la celebración, dirigiéndose a la salida sin mayor alboroto

Iría a la ciudad a la plaza de los videojuegos, al parque donde tocaban esos rockeros excéntricos, o sólo se iría a la torre más alta del centro para acceder al mirador

No quería estar en esa escuela, ni en su casa, con sus conocidos del sur y menos con Antonio

Pero Alfred…

…

Ya era un chico grande que conocería el mundo a su modo

No tenía que celebrar ningún 30 de abril que le parecía tan estúpido

Aun así… quizá conservar un amigo estaría bien… por el momento… como Jones...

…

Apenas sonrió

El día de mañana asistir a clase no sería tan malo


End file.
